


Bastards

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [43]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon is King in the North, but it is Sansa who is really aware of the change he can bring now.





	Bastards

“Jon…” Sansa carefully opened the door to make sure she wasn’t disturbing the few minutes of sleep Jon managed to get every night now he was King in the North. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw him sitting at his desk. 

The flames of a dozen burning candles gave just enough light for Jon to keep on reading and Sansa placed her hands on his tensed shoulders. 

“What are you reading?” She looked over his shoulder and saw a map of westeros and a timeline of all the different rulers who had been on the iron throne. “I didn’t know you were thinking about aiming higher than just King in the North?” She leaned down and her cheek touched his. 

Jon smiled, but he slightly shook his head. “Don't worry. King in the North is already more than I can handle. I’m fine with someone else ruling Westeros. As long as they leave us here alone.”

Sansa raised her eyebrows. “There are quite a few amazing things you can do as king of Westeros, Jon.” The tip of her finger wandered over all the Targaryen rulers. “Things you can’t even dare to dream as King in the North.”

Jon shove his chair back and turned around to face her. “Like what?”

Sansa shrugged and then she sat down in his lap. “Well, I don’t know. But, you could think about changing rules.”

“What rules would I wanna change?” Jon wrapped his arms around her and Sansa pressed the palm of her hand to his stubbled cheek. 

“I think I can name quite a few rules that need changing. Giving women the chance to fight and learn how to sword fight is a good start, but there are more people who could use a little help from you.”

“Like who?” Jon curled his fingers around her wrist and leaned in with his eyes closed. 

“You could change the lives of all bastards like yourself.” She whispered and Jon’s eyes widened. She knew that she had been just as guilty as anyone else, but she liked to remind herself that she had only done what she had been taught to do. She had never known it was wrong. But she knew that now. “You can change the law. You can make sure there will never be any bastards in the North anymore.”

Sansa leaned in to kiss his lips and Jon opened his mouth to welcome her tongue in. 

“I don’t think changing the law will all of a sudden change how people think about me and every other bastard.” Jon tightened his grip around her and Sansa moved both her hands under his shirt.

“Of course not.” Sansa spoke softly. “That will take time. But every change needs someone to spark it.” She kissed his cheek, his jaw, his neck and then she lifted his shirt over his head. “As a king, you can be that spark.”


End file.
